


Reina Lavellan

by TheRebelwolf89



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelwolf89/pseuds/TheRebelwolf89
Summary: I got board days being quarantine, I though maybe I should start a solavellan story.  My grammar and punctuation may not be perfect but I want try hands on fanficition on my favortie couple dragon age here short story of Reina Lavellan And handsome dread wolf hoboReina was huntress of her clan she wore mythal tattoos purple on her under eyes and black midnight hair and purple eyes beautiful pale skin with tiny frecklesShe joined the inquisition spy on divine Justina meeting and then suddenly they were in the beyond the fade
Relationships: Solas and Lavellan
Comments: 1





	Reina Lavellan

She joined the inquisition spy on divine Justina meeting and then suddenly they were in the beyond the fade


End file.
